


Small Tokens

by Tuli_Azzameen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: As seen on Tumblr, Crack, Epistolary, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Love Letters, Written Pre-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuli_Azzameen/pseuds/Tuli_Azzameen
Summary: The epistolary Reylo fanfic that no one asked for.Hopelessly smitten with his arch nemesis, Kylo Ren takes to sending nauseatingly sappy love letters attached to small gifts, with the extremely far-fetched hope of winning her heart.





	1. Lollipop Turner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Thought I might as well throw this at AO3 and see if it sticks.

_Dearest Rey,_  
__

_It was such a joy to hear your voice when I contacted you telepathically, the other day. Even if it was mostly you shouting for me to go away. For so long, I have wished there was some other way to express my feelings. Then I saw something in the First Order gift shop that might help you understand that I could never be anything but sweet, to you. Please accept this gift, from a sweet warlord to his sweetheart._  
__

_Galaxies of love,_  
_Kylo_  
__

_PS. Notice how I have refrained from any innuendo, involving “sucking on” and “me” in the same sentence? Do you see how gentlemanly I can be?  
_ _PPS. Please answer my Force Bond calls._


	2. Q-Tips

 

_Darling Rey,_  


_I miss you so. It’s been weeks since you’ve given any response to my telepathic declarations of love. You must know how much joy it gives me just to be acknowledged by you, how I treasure your every word. I recall that during our last conversation, you stated that my voice in your head was like a dark foreign object trying to shove its way into your ear. So I was at the First Order gift shop again. I saw this and thought of you. Please accept it as a small token of my eternal devotion, another dark object for your ear :p_  


_Yours as long as the stars do shine,_  
_Kylo_  


_PS. Again, notice no innuendo about being “inside you.” That whole “take whatever I want” thing was a verbal misstep, I swear. My feelings for you are as pure as the driven snows of Hoth, and as honorable as a life debt._  
_PPS. Please answer my Force bond calls. I am not fooled when you pretend to be a recording. We both know perfectly well that Force bond voicemail is not a thing._


	3. Talking Toothbrush

 

_Beloved Rey,_

_I am so grateful that you sent a response back with my courier this time. I will cherish your words as long as I live: “Kylo, your messages are so cloyingly sweet that my teeth are likely to rot out, if I don’t vomit first.” Your note has been lovingly tucked into my pillowcase. And my heart._

_So I was at the First Order gift shop again (I know it must sound like I go there a lot, I often stop by to pick up a pack of gum, on the way to my morning briefing), and I saw something that reminded me of what you said. Of course, I had to get it for you. Please accept this gift as assurance that while my messages may be tooth-rottingly sweet, it is my hope that this will not have any detrimental effect on your oral hygiene. The toothbrush even talks!_

_With love as faithful as a binary sunset,_   
_Kylo_

_PS. Please refrain from attaching any more tactical tracking devices to my couriers._


	4. Teddy Bear

_My adorable Rey,_

__

_Well, my morning has been more lively than anticipated. I must say, that was very cunning of you, to use my previous message, specifically my totally-not-premeditated remark on my daily routine, to help plan an attack. Impudent and cunning. Two things I love about you._  


_I only wish that you’d come yourself. I’m afraid that Resistance strike team has failed in their mission to capture me at the First Order gift shop. I spared some to track back to your base, but a few of the most annoyingly persistent ones - let’s just say there’s not much left of them. Before you chide me, please keep in mind that I really did act in self-defense. Though I would be a liar if I said that my disappointment in your absence wasn’t very much on my mind at the time. I suppose I do have a tiny bit of a temper, every now and then._  


_Even though you weren’t there, the mere knowledge that you must have helped plan my capture is very heartening indeed. It makes me hope, nay actually believe that deep down, you really do want to see me. Perhaps you are suffering, languishing, dying to be with me, as I am to be with you! Yes. That must be it._  


_Fear not, my darling! I am coming for you. Some night, in the very near future, you will go to your window, and find me down below, ready to sweep you off your feet. Your bedroom does have a second story window, right? Oh and a balcony. A balcony would be perfect._  


_In the meantime, I have one more token from the gift shop. Something for you to snuggle with at night, while you wait for my arrival._

__

_With love as boundless as space itself,_  
_Kylo_  
__

_PS. See you soon ;)_


	5. Bandaid

_My sweet Rey,_

_I should have known that you’d find some way to slip through my fingers, but I am not particularly discouraged. It can only be a matter of time, especially now that I know you have been relic hunting. I know what he’s after. Supreme Leader wants it too. But which of us will get to it first, I wonder? Perhaps we’ll see each other during the search :)_ __

_I enjoyed our duel immensely, yesterday. It was such a pleasure to cross sabers with you again, and this time, without the world falling to pieces around us. It really was just the two of us. There is something intensely intimate about our battles, don’t you think? So physical. So passionate. Focused only on each other, tense, sweaty, locked together in a frantic quest for climactic victory. My heart beats faster, just thinking about it._ __

_I admit, I have been preoccupied by our mid-duel chat, and your allusions to some Force vision(s?) that I apparently featured in. From what little you told me, it sounds rather like a seduction of some kind. To be perfectly honest, I am dying of curiosity, but you apparently did not want to go into detail. DYING, Rey. But I am too much of a gentleman to ask. Unless you want to tell me. I have no doubt that there is quite a bit of detail to be had, judging by the absolutely adorable blush on your cheeks when you spoke of it._ __

_However, I do take exception to your accusation that I am somehow responsible for the behavior of this vision. Rey, I cannot teleport at will to and from some obscure seaside cave, nor can I control what a dream-version of me does. I assure you, I’d kick his ass for you, if I could! You know I would always defend your honor. But I know how those visions work - it’s only what you take with you. If you’re having seductive visions of me, then it sounds like you have some special feelings you should probably come to terms with…_ __

_Since it seems it will be a while yet before I have you at my side, I will resume sending you these small tokens of my affection. I noticed that you sustained a scrape on your left elbow, in yesterday’s commotion. Enclosed is a little something to hasten your recovery._ __

_Stuck on you like a bacta patch,_   
_Kylo_ __

_PS. I would be more than happy to help you explore those special feelings further, should you so wish ;)_


	6. Chicken Noodle Soup

__

_My precious Rey,_ __

_I am so glad to have seen you, the other day. Though I do disapprove that you ventured off to Jedha by yourself, no matter how busy Skywalker was. I hardly need remind you how dangerous tombs like that are, and it pains me to think that if I hadn’t happened to show up when I did, you could have been… It’s unthinkable, the idea of you getting hurt. Skywalker was extremely negligent to send his padawan of only three months on such a dangerous mission. You deserve a teacher who would always look out for you, your constant companion, always at your side. Someone who would appreciate you as more than just a student._ __

_It’s was an absolute blast to race you through the tomb without his interference, though. And yet, even as we were pitted against each other, both of us trying to get to the starmap first, we ended up working together, somehow. I never would have solved that riddle without your insight. And you would have lost your head to that swinging ax thing - you didn’t even see it until after I’d pushed you out of the way. I guess I’ve been smacked in the head by low doorways so many times as to have a constant vigilance toward that sort of thing. By the way, I apologize for the undignified manner in which I rescued you. Ending up on top of you like that was for your protection! Anything you might have - er - noticed during the experience was completely involuntary, but I do apologize if you were made uncomfortable._ __

_The way you looked at me though, as I helped you up… The look in your eyes, there was something there. Something that wasn’t hate. I wouldn’t trade that one look of not-quite-hate from you, for the fanatical devotion of the entire galaxy._ __

_Anyway, I have another gift. Toward the end of our little contest, I noticed that you seemed to have fallen into one of the pools in the cave, and it was so chilly down there. I am concerned that giving you my cape was not sufficient, and you could have caught a cold. I have enclosed a can of soup - there’s really nothing like it for a sore throat._ __

_With an adoration strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark,_ _  
Kylo_ __

_PS. So I assume you saw enough of the starmap to figure out the location of the first fragment. See you on Tython :)_


	7. Sunglasses

_My beautiful Rey,_

_I am so fortunate to have had the opportunity to see you again in such a short time, and what an encounter it was! Racing you to the artifact through the dark forest was so much fun. Those stepstone things and that cliff face were an excellent test of agility, and I must say that your abilities are vastly superior to mine, in that respect. I think it was only your inexperience with the Force that caused you to fall behind in that final stretch, and allowed me to reach the artifact first. I have been training for over a decade, so there is no shame in losing to me. Though I cannot honestly deny some satisfaction at finally beating you at something, if only to show you what I am capable of when I’m not minutes away from bleeding to death._

_Supreme Leader will be furious when he finds out that I let you claim the artifact shard anyway. And yet, I find myself strangely indifferent to his potential wrath. Why should I fear his threats when he’s never made good on a single promise? And giving it to you - well, how could I pass up an opportunity to give you something that you actually want? You, who I would never deny anything._

_But we really must discuss what happened. You know what I am talking about. You said that you didn’t know what came over you, but I do. I can feel it too, remember? I suppose it might have been the heat of the moment, and it might have been the power of the artifact affecting your behavior, but the fact remains - you kissed me. You kissed me you kissed me you kissed me! Force, I will never get sick of writing those words!_

_I admit, I have spent most of the last few days obsessing over that beautiful moment, replaying it again and again in my head.The moment I handed you the artifact, you looked at me. You looked at me with something that was not only not-hate, but something pretty far from it. How you smiled at me and said:_ Have you ever considered giving up being evil? Because you’re not very good at it. _And then you kissed me. It was only a moment. But it was a kiss. A kiss you gave to me._

_I suppose there is some truth to what you said. I really do feel like I’ve been losing my touch, lately. I will have to talk it over with grandfather. I know you plan to seek the other half of the artifact next. I look forward to seeing you there :)_

_Enclosed is something to protect your eyes from the sand and dust. I know, I know, I am mansplaining desert survival to someone who has forgotten more about it than I will ever know, it’s just that - I care._

_With a devotion as constant as the traffic jams of Coruscant,_  
_Kylo_

_PS. It’s pronounced Korriban. Only tourists say “Moraband.”_

_PPS. Youkissedmeyoukissedmeyoukissedme!!!_


	8. Snuggie

__

_My radiant Rey,_ __

_I hope you are getting some well-deserved rest after our latest adventure. I just wish it had gone more smoothly. I guess it really is always one step forward, two steps back for us, isn’t it? I should have known. No, I did know. I knew about the way Korriban (or Moraband, to hipster douchebags) tends to affect people, let alone a tomb in the very depths of the Valley of the Dark Lords. It doesn’t get much more intense than that, when it comes to malevolent energy. It’s strange. For so long, I have wanted so badly to give myself to the Dark Side completely. The spirits of the tomb finally took me up on that offer, gave me all the dark power I had always craved and then some. And somehow, once I finally had it, it was a massive let down. If the Light has always been constantly nagging at me, the Darkness clearly wants to control me completely. Snoke says it’s an acquired taste. But I’m not so sure I want to acquire it. ___

_I honestly don’t remember anything from my brief Dark Side freakout, and I have absolutely no idea why I ripped off my own shirt. I assume it was me. I wouldn’t be mad if it was actually you ;) Now you know that while there are a lot of things about me that aren’t perfect, my abs aren’t one of them. Anyway, it feels weird to say this, but I am truly grateful that you punched me in the face, and even more grateful that it snapped me out of it before…. Under the spirit’s control, I could have hurt you! You gave me quite a shiner, by the way. I look like I got kicked in the eye by a bantha :p_

_I told grandfather all about it, and he says it’s about time that someone tried to beat some sense into me. He thinks I’m being offered redemption on a silver platter. Before you ask, yes, my grandfather is dead, but he does really talk to me. I think. I’m actually not sure. Maybe I’m actually just talking to myself. He used to always tell me exactly what I want to hear, but lately he has taken to telling me hard truths, ever since…. Certain regrettable events on Starkiller. He’s been saying that it’s not too late for me. He says that my crimes have nothing on his (did Skywalker ever tell you about the thing with the younglings? Yikes.), and even he came back. I countered that he died immediately afterward and never had to face any real consequences. If I were to…. It’s a lot to think about._

_Enclosed is a little something that I hope will help you relax, before the next leg of this quest. Now that we both have one half of the artifact (sorry, I couldn’t come back to Snoke empty-handed again), it’ll be back to Jedha. I have been instructed to fuse the pieces with the Chaos shrine, and I assume you have been told to use the Harmony one. I guess we’ll have to talk it out when we get there. Either way, I am glad to have another excuse to see you in person._ __

_With love to the bright center of my universe,_  
_Kylo_ __

_PS. I apologize for that confusingly random comment about sand, when we had that brief Force Bond chat, the other day. That was Grandfather’s idea. He’d insisted that it would definitely get me to first base, and had been bugging me to say it for months. He likes to give me suggestions as to what I should put into these letters too, but some of it’s a little over the top, even for me. He’s at the other end of the room right now, hollering that I should write that I’m in agony and can’t breathe. Now you know where I get my dramatic streak…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren Snuggie found on Amazon. I believe it's still way on sale.


	9. Duct Tape

_Dearest, loveliest Rey,_

_I don’t know what to write. I am speechless. I am wordless. I am weightless. I have been high, floating, flying, since the moment we parted. I’ve actually taken to wearing my mask again, because I can’t stop smiling. Rey, my darling, I am yours, body, heart and soul. Nothing else matters. Literally nothing. I don’t give a womp rat’s ass what happens to the First Order now. Nothing matters but us. Just the mere fact that after a mere 48 hours stuck together (thanks again for sharing your food capsules, by the way), there actually is an us, that my beautiful, perfect Rey has professed herself my love, and not just in my dreams. Rey, my darling Rey, the rest of the galaxy can eat shit and die, for all I care._

_I know, I know, I can all but hear you muttering that I’m only thinking with my dick. That’s probably true. I suppose all men have two brains, but I am apparently one of the few for whom the one in my trousers is clearly the wiser of the two. Who would have thought that my dick was so clear-sighted? It did arguably lead me to you._

_But what an adventure we had on Jedha - so many, many surprises. I admit, it was my original intention to fuse the artifact shards using the Chaos Idol, harnessing the power of conflict, as Snoke has always taught me to. But after my time with you, I do not regret allowing you to fuse them using the Harmony Idol, focusing the power of balance. I’ve never felt anything so powerful, at least, not at that point in the proceedings ;)_

__

_What happened after that though, when the Idol came to life and declared that we would not be allowed to leave the temple until we’d_ found harmony _, when those giant stone doors suddenly slammed shut… I was so torn between feeling annoyed at being trapped, and overjoyed at being trapped with you. I had waited so long to have a real, deep conversation with you that didn’t involve lightsabers, but looking back, I wasn’t really prepared. Your questions were - well, they were intense, but justly so. I confess, I feel a little embarrassed at all the crying I did. Far more than you, I think. I do not regret it though. How could I, with you there to comfort me? How you put your hand on mine, a touch became a caress, a caress became an embrace, and embrace became… Well, 48 hours with nothing to do but talk, and… I suppose boredom is an extremely underrated aphrodisiac, isn’t it? Not that talking with you was boring, but I suspect that listening to my regrets for hours on end probably was. That and, well, there’s only so much one can say with mere words._

_I can only imagine - it makes me laugh to imagine - the look that must have been on our faces, when we discovered that the temple exit had opened, at some point during our_ harmonizing _. My dearest Rey, I am yours. I am yours I am yours I am yours. Snoke can fuck right off. I would leave the Order right this moment, if I could, but things are a bit more complicated. But I will risk it if you ask it of me._

_To be perfectly honest, I have grown rather disillusioned with the First Order, anyway, even aside from certain unfortunate events a few months ago. Snoke has spent so much time telling me what I need to do to become stronger, and I have realized that nothing he has ever suggested has actually worked, and some of those suggestions have led me to actions that I deeply regret. When I started there, it seemed like such a good idea. A job for life (where can you ever find that, these days?), where you make a difference, all with a first-class benefits package? But it’s been awhile since I’ve started to question whether I like this difference we are making. And there’s been so much belt-tightening since Starkiller. No caf in the break room, and Taco Tuesdays have been cancelled indefinitely. And then there is the new health plan - the deductibles, Rey. The deductibles._

_Well, I guess I wasn’t quite as wordless as I thought. That’s enough whining from me. Or actually, here’s a little more: I miss you. It’s been a whole six hours since I held you in my arms. I NEED to see you again soon. Oh, almost forgot, enclosed is an odd little product. I felt that it could be symbolic of the bond we share._

_Thinking of you with more than just my dick,_  
_Kylo_

_PS. My dick is also thinking of you. It is thinking pretty damn hard._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duct Tape found on Amazon.


	10. Cereal

_My perfect Rey,_

_As per your request, I have refrained from contacting you for at least 4 hours, so you could_ catch your breath _. Don’t worry, I am not offended. I am fully aware of how intense I tend to get (thank you for putting it so kindly), I don’t blame you for needing a little time and am happy to oblige. My love, my dearest love, I still can barely believe that you actually love me too. The joy I felt when you explained that all this time, you had felt our strange connection just as strongly as I did, even if you didn’t embrace it quite as enthusiastically! Very understandable under the circumstances, I hated me too, at that time. But your ability to accept the truths I told you in the cave speaks highly of your strength of character. And unbelievable as it may have sounded, it was the truth, Rey._

_I also wanted to thank you yet again for sharing your food capsules with me while we were stuck in the tomb. Enclosed is a little something for you to munch on, a gift to show my gratitude for your generosity._

_I’m still not sure if I am glad that you talked me into coming over to the Resistance’s new base. Don’t get me wrong, it was great hanging out with you that evening, back in your quarters. I still maintain that there are no words to describe how wonderful it feels just to gaze upon your face in person, let alone… Oh, and you must have seen how extraordinarily amused and gratified I was to find out that you had decided to keep your birth control in the old cotton ear-swab tin, with my picture on it. I smile every time I think about that._

_But I can’t pretend that visit was all smiles though. I’m glad that Skywalker wasn’t there (did I overhear something about a secret mission?), but I had to face my mother some time. I knew she’d be upset with me, even after I explained how my father’s sacrifice was not in vain. It didn’t even seem out of the question that she might let them arrest me - I probably deserve no less. That in mind, I guess I can’t complain about 60 seconds of abject humiliation, bent over my mother’s knee and spanked bare-assed in front of half the Resistance. And she didn’t hold back either, she really went to town. You saw when we were alone, later that night! My ass was as red as my kriffing lightsaber._

_But it seemed like the catharsis did her good, and I hope that the plan we discussed will help her truly forgive me. The Resistance now has the ultimate mole. The thing is, I had the impression that some of the other officers were not at all convinced. That one admiral, in particular. I get the feeling that she wanted to throw my ass in the brig, defector or not._

_That in mind, I don’t think I should come to see you at the Resistance base again. I guess you’ll just have to come here, and I have been looking into options. I could sneak you aboard the Finalizer, for a few hours. I am confident that if you follow the enclosed instructions, it will work. I can’t wait to introduce you to Grandfather. He will love you, I’m sure of it._

_The thing is, my quarters are only a single room, and Grandfather is in the middle of it… If we were to need some alone time (and kriff, I think that_ need _is not strong enough a word for my part, my darling), it can’t be in there. I really can’t - not with him watching/listening, and I imagine it would be extremely awkward for him as well. Fortunately, Hux’s quarters are down the hall, and he’ll be out on leave for a few days. We can use his room, and he’ll never even know, if we’re careful not to make a mess. Oh, and you’re not allergic to cats, are you?_

_With a longing more all-consuming than a Sarlacc pit,_  
_Kylo_

_PS. On second thought, let’s not worry about making a mess in Hux’s quarters. He has thrown me under the proverbial ground mass transport vehicle in front of our boss too many times. We can use his room for our little rendezvous and then that neat-freak asshat may can come home to a bed, soiled and crusty with our love._


	11. Soap and Loofa

  
_My delicious Rey,_

_Thank you for speaking with me via Force bond last night. Talking with you was great, even aside from the more risque subject matter we, um, discussed later on ;) I know I say this all the time, but I miss you. It’s great that we get to see each other occasionally, but each goodbye is like being ripped in two by a rancor. You’d think I’d have gotten used to being torn apart by now, but it apparently doesn’t get easier. This pain is entirely bearable though, if only because of the anticipatory joy of knowing I will see you again._

_I guess it must seem strange that I am still writing letters to you like this, even now, when we’re sneaking off together every now and then, and talking via Force Bond every day. I guess I just like writing to you. I feel like whenever I talk with you in real time, I must come off like a lovesick jackass. I get so nervous around you, but it’s not the bad kind of nervous. More like the exhilarating kind - pleasurable, but not conducive to being articulate. But when I can sit down and write out my feelings, I can at least sound like a lovesick jackass with a college reading level._

_About our little secret jaunt to the First Order gift shop the other day, I have been thinking about the questions you asked me. It doesn’t really bother me that the First Order puts my picture all over everything. I am used to that sort of thing. I was born the child of two celebrities, and was touted as the poster child of the new Jedi, back in the day. I am quite accustomed to seeing my picture on holo-billboards. At least nowadays, it’s only my mask._

_But I honestly have no idea what “Star Wars” is. It seems to be stamped all over everything in the gift shop. I guess it must be the manufacturer we contract with to make all of this patriotic crap._

_I think you had a good point as to the reason I keep sending you all this stuff with my picture on it. I had always thought of it as giving myself to you. But I guess subconsciously, I want you to be surrounded by images of me. I can’t escape you, the idea, the image of you. You are always on my mind. You appear wherever I look. So deep down, I wish that you would feel the same way about me. That’s a lot to ask though._

_Bottom line to all of this is that I need to be with you. It’s not enough for us to meet up only occasionally. But I know that I can’t leave the First Order, not until I have figured out a way to take them down from the inside. Problem is, Snoke wants you as an ally, but he is [rightly] terrified of being in the same room with both of us, at the same time. He knows that together, we could destroy him. I have been brainstorming some ideas to get around this, and I thought of one that might work, but… it involves the sort of question that one should ask in person._

_Of course, I have yet another little gift - I was inspired by our naughty conversation last night. Enclosed is some soap and a loofa. My reasons for sending it are two-fold - first of all, I rather like the idea of rubbing my face all over your naked body. Just the thought gives rise to certain - risings. Secondly, it seemed logical to send you soap, now that I know that you are such a dirty girl :p_

_With adoration from the lovesickest jackass in the galaxy,_ __  
_Kylo_

_PS. Maybe let’s meet up somewhere nice next time? Canto Bight, maybe? I mentioned my scheme to defeat Snoke to Grandfather, and he said that I needed to arrange for some sort of near-death experience before asking you, but my mother said I should just take you somewhere romantic. I’ll take HER word for it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @red-applesith for contributing the soap and loofa suggestion! As always, feel free to send links/pictures of goofy Kylo products my way! Especially any new ones - I haven’t seen all that many absurd TLJ Kylo products yet, but I know they must be out there!


	12. Ice Cream

__

_My dazzling Rey,_

__

_I hope you were not too put-off by my question, earlier this morning. You seemed quite shocked. A little frightened, even. I don't blame you. I know we have only been a couple for a few months, and a secret couple at that. It makes perfect sense that talk of marriage would be startling, even in the context of using the wedding as a plan to destroy the First Order._

__

_I got the feeling that you tuned out everything I said after_ we should get married. _I don’t want to pressure you, but I do want you to make an informed decision. Logically, assassinating Snoke is the most expedient way to take the First Order down, and I am certain that with our combined power, amplified by the artifact, we could destroy him. The problem is this: while Snoke_ does _want me to turn you to the Dark Side, and take you as an apprentice, he flatly refuses to meet with us both at the same time. He will not allow us both into his presence, only one of us at a time. He knows how dangerous we could be together._

__

_What we need is some sort of excuse to make him willing to be in the same room with both of us. And my proposal - pun intended - is the only way I can think of to do that. It's the one bait that he won't be able to resist. Snoke LOVES pageantry. He takes this perverse pleasure in planning out all the aesthetic details for every major FO ceremony and all of the fundraising banquets. What the banners will look like, what people will wear, what they'll say, where they'll stand... He loves micromanaging lavish ritualistic ceremonies, and there is nothing more ceremonially ritualistic than a wedding._

__

_If we had a “wedding,” he will want to involved, or more likely, he’ll take over completely, like the tyrant he is. Either way, he’ll probably be willing to risk having us both in his presence, at the ceremony itself. And then we take him down! He would be distracted by his obsession with elaborate ceremony, and you and I would be together - it would be the perfect time to use the artifact. Snoke would be destroyed. Without him, the First Order would be in disarray, and my mother’s fleet could do the rest._

__

_It doesn't even have to be a real wedding. I probably should have made that more clear when we spoke earlier. It would just be an act, to save the galaxy! At least for now. I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for. I really don't... I should have explained better, and that's exactly why I am writing to you now. In the moment, I think I got a bit carried away by the idea of us openly claiming each other as a lifelong companion. Needless to say, nothing else could ever give me such joy._

__

_But, I could sense it, you know. You weren't completely horrified by my proposal. Startled, maybe, but not disgusted._ We belong together _. I've heard you whisper it in the dark more than once, when you probably thought I was asleep. We belong together..._

__

_Anyway, I have enclosed another gift. It’s some frozen dessert, a local delicacy from Bespin. I chose it mainly to show you how chill I am about this wedding idea. Also, it seems to actually have a picture of me unmasked. I know you prefer me that way, so I’ve asked the gift shop to start selling products without my mask. They’ve actually seemed to be making an effort to do so, lately._

__

_As hungry for your love as an exogorth for a passing starship,_ __  
_Kylo  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Sansacat for pointing me in the direction of the ice cream!


	13. Party Invitations

__

_My brilliant Rey,_ __

_I can't believe our fake wedding is only two days away. I'm sorry that this ruse has been so unpleasant. What can I say, Snoke is more disgusting than a Hutt’s asswipe. I knew he would want to take over the planning of our wedding. I was actually counting on it. He's so wary of being in the same room with both of us, that his obsession with micromanaging lavish ceremonies is the only bait that I know will work. But I never imagined it would be this bad._

__

_That dress... personally, I think you’ll look fabulous in it, but I know you don’t care for it. It’s funny, I know that Snoke is pure evil, but somehow forcing a bride to wear a wedding dress she doesn’t like seems like a whole new height of evil. Jerk. I tried to intervene on your behalf, but he just told me to_ run along and build the wedding holosite, because that's all grooms are good for. _Ugh._

__

_It sounds like Snoke has made up his mind about the wedding party, and it's pure politics. Hux will be my best man, and Phasma will be your maid of honor. I'm no more pleased with it than you are. I just keep telling myself that I have to go along with it, or he'll refuse to be at the wedding, and we'll never have the chance to take him down together, using the artifact._

__

_On a lighter note, you can at least be assured that you aren't the only one who hates their outfit. I overheard Phasma begging Snoke not to make her wear her dress, and I couldn't help laughing my ass off. I know, I know. Phasma may be a genuine psychopath, but laughing at her misery was not very_ redeemed _of me. I have already apologized to her._

__

_The menu has also been settled on. The appetizer will be a bantha milk cheeseboard. The main course will be nerf wellington (I actually managed to talk him out of the porg l’orange). The cake will be jogan fruit flavored, with a meiloorun filling, and frosted with whipped moof cream._

__

_Since the wedding is almost here, I have to ask, do you know if my mother's fleet is ready to attack, as planned? I know she said that nothing short of saving the galaxy would keep her away from our wedding, even if it's fake and she has been pointedly omitted from the guest list by our tyrannical wedding planner. I guess I should just have faith in her tactical skills. Just to make sure, she knows that her fleet is to drop out of hyperspace exactly as_ you may kiss the bride _is said, and not a second earlier? Does she have equipment set up to watch the holo-cast? The timing has to be perfect._

__

_Look at me, fretting over the wedding more than grooms are stereotypically supposed to, and it’s not even a real wedding. I am really excited too though. I can only imagine how excited I'll be if or when (pleasepleaseplease_ when _) we get married for real._

__

_Anyway, below is a little gift I thought you might want as a souvenir - one of the invitations. I’m as irritated as you are that it's only me (and some stormtroopers, WTF?) on the front. Politics. And Snoke just_ had _to have it printed in High Galactic too. So pretentious. But hopefully it'll be good for a laugh in a few decades._

__

_With affection warmer than the inside of a tauntaun,_ __  
_Kylo  
___

__

__

__

__

__

__

_P.s. Is the groom allowed to see the bride the night before a fake wedding?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, and I WILL post it before the new movie :)


	14. Reylo Dolls

 

My wonderful Rey,

_I miss you. I have been spoiled on being with you every day, these past weeks since our coup and/or fake wedding, so having to leave you for a whole 24 hours is a pain I am no longer accustomed to. The icy desolation I feel in your absence is proportional to the blazing rapture of being in your presence. Therefore parting from you really sucks. I know it had to be done, though. My mother really wanted me to show my face at the armistice negotiations. I suppose I can sacrifice a day with you on behalf of galactic peace, especially now that we have all the days of our lives to be together._

__

_As you suggested, I did take the opportunity to make sure that Snoke’s prison is secure. Let me tell you, there is no way he could possibly escape, even if he could still wield the Force. Which he can’t. It’s strange, I always assumed that the artifact would destroy him, literally and physically. That he'd just go up in a puff of smoke, disappear like a bad dream. I never imagined that it would just strip him of his powers. I think it's safe to say that it has affected his mind too. I guess he had been using the Force to prevent his physical and mental decay, and now that he has no connection to the Force, the centuries have finally taken their toll. And it's surprisingly hard to feel the same vehement, vengeful hate I did, now that Snoke shits in his pants and thinks my name is Steve. Don't get me wrong, I still hate him. It's hard to explain, but somehow that hate is finally disentangled from the way I used to hate myself. I feel like I can finally move on._

__

__

_On a more light-hearted note, I made it a point to pick up all the wedding gifts we left behind. Apparently we were registered at Spacy’s and Bed, 'Fresher and Beyond. Waste-not want-not, especially since we’ve decided to elope, so this is the only time we're likely to get a giant free pile of linens and kitchenware._

__

__

_Your notion of eloping really is genius. I think we've both had enough of wedding bantha shit for a lifetime. But if you change your mind in the future, and decide that you want a wedding dress you actually like, and a giant party decorated to your taste, I am totally up for it._

__

__

_It would be hard to top our fake wedding, in terms of excitement, though. I suppose we probably hold the galactic record for Most Explosions at a Wedding Ceremony. I'll never forget the way the grand assembly hall literally shook, the moment I kissed you. Of course, that was because_ you may kiss the bride _was the cue for my mother's fleet to attack, but your kiss still rocked my world in every sense of the phrase. The space battle sounded like a lot of fun, I'm almost sad I didn't get to take part. My uncle showing up in his x-wing at the last, most dire second was no surprise. Have I mentioned that my family has a flair for the dramatic?_

__

__

_I have one last gift for you, my darling. I managed to snag the wedding cake topper from the other day, and the box it came in. I know you thought it was kind of cool, and I agree. Your doll comes nowhere near capturing your true beauty, but mine... They turned me into a pretty boy with scary eyebrows! I think we should display them on our mantel, when we move in to our new place. The dolls can keep Grandfather's skull company. I know he's been getting lonely, now that he's not the only one I feel like I can talk too._

__

__

_Rey, I love you so dearly, and I am so infinitely grateful to have your love in return. I could say it a thousand times a day until the end of time and it would never be enough to express how I truly feel._

__

__

_With a love worthy of a multi-billion dollar epic space opera,  
_Kylo__

____

____

_P.S. The plan is to elope as soon as soon as I get back, right? Would it be in bad taste if I bridal-carried you over the threshold of my shuttle?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of the reviewers!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my husband for helping me with the HTML.


End file.
